Demons Prey
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Finally Dean has the power to get revenge on his heavenly friend Castiel. And Cas soon learns not to mess with Dean anymore... (Ticklefic!)


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**_

This was again a very spontaneous idea I have written last night.  
I was tiered and it was late but I just had to write this down when I got the idea and this is what came out. I hope you like it and I hope I haven't done too many mistakes. I wrote this without the help of a translater btw.

Spoilers for the Season 9 ending!

_Warning: It's a tickle-fic_

And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
Don't forget: My first language isn't english.

Hope you like it and feedback would be much appreciate. :)

**_Demons Prey_**

Black eyes followed every movement of his.

His muscles tensend underneath his skin and he flashed his teeth in a grin when the angel ran around the next corner of the bunker corridors, trying to flee from him, to hide from him…

„Running away will not safe you little angel."

Castiel could feel sweat on his forehead and he ran faster.

„It doesn't matters where you're hiding. I will find you…"

Goosebumbs were rising on his skin and his azure blue eyes widened even more at those teasing and threatening words. He tried to run faster,but slowly he could feel how exhausted he already his grace he was useless as an angel and the grace he has stolen wouldn't be enough to safe himself from the wrath of a demon.

But he tried his best to ran faster, his eyes searching for a hiding place and he took the next corner. A shiver ran down his spine the moment deep, maniac laughter went through the dark corridors and into his direction.

„No…"

„Oh yes Cas~. I am going to get you angel!"

Finally there was a door in front of Castiel and without thinking about it,he slipped inside the room,closed the door behind him and even locked it. If the situation had been different he had laughed at this ridiculous attempt to save himself. A closed door was no obstacle for a demon and he was sure, he would find a way inside the room so or so…

Before said demon could find him, Cas quickly crawled under the bed, clamped his hands above his mouth and tried to stay quiet. Just in time, because in the next moment the door swung open and the demon entered the room.

The door closed with a soft sound and Castiel knew he would be screwed the moment he would find him.

Dean's black eyes roamed through the room and an evil grin still was on his face as he looked for the angel who was hiding from him. He knew that Cas was in this room. Since he had become a demon, his senses were more sensitive and he could sense the fading power of the angel. Just like now and his grin widened as Castiel's trail led him to the bed.

„Come out, come out wherever you are~," he said in a sing-song voice and he slowly stepped into the direction of the bed. He wanted to tease him a bit more and pretended he still wouldn't know where he was hiding and he slowly walked around the bed.

Castiel's eyes followed every movement of his feet and the angel could feel how his body was shaking.

„Hmm it looks like I have lost my little angel eh? Well…I think I will check other places than. Maybe I will find him there?"

Castiel could see how Dean made his way to the door and when he was about to open it the angel sighed with relief.

Big mistake!

Dean surely had heard this little sound of relief coming from underneath the bed and before his friend knew what was happening the hunter was by his side, grabbed his feet and dragged him out from under the bed.

The angel shrieked and squirmed, tried to kick, to free himself, but it was useless because Dean was stronger than him since he had become a demon. Cas could feel, that his friend was using his mojo on him and he grumbled slightly. So unfair! But now he knew how Dean had felt all those times he had used his angel mojo against him. It was only a matter of time before he would get a taste of his own medicine…

His thoughts took a sudden end the moment his back hit the beed sheets and a still grinning Dean crawled on top of the bed and on top of him, straddling him. Castiel wanted to kick again, to push his hands against his chest and shove him away from him, but shocked he had to realize that he couldn't even move anymore, because his arms were locked above his head and his feet were held down by invisible bonds as well. He still could squirm around and boy did he squirm! But nothing was able to stop the demon now. No. He would do this now and there was nothing Castiel could do against it. He could try to fight against it, he could throw him his puppy dog eyes (which he had learned from Sam) and he could beg for mercy all he wanted, but Dean wouldn't give in. No. He didn't even know the word „mercy" anymore…

„Dean please. Don't do that."

Again there was this evil grin as the demon locked eyes with the angels.

„Don't do _what _angel?"

A soft blush covered Castiel's cheeks the moment Dean had asked him this question and he quickly turned his head to the side, away from him, trying to hide the soft blush on his face, but he coudn't and Dean had already seen enough. A chuckle left his throat as he started to unbutton the white dress shirt of his friend and his eyes turned black yet again when he eyed the soft, slightly trembling skin underneath.

„What is this angel? Afraid?"

Cas just shook his head no and the demon chuckled again.

„No? Looks a bit different for me. And you still haven't answered my other question."

„S-stop that Dean, please."

Dean raised an eyebrow at this and stopped in his doing for a moment to look into the angel's face which was trying to hide in one of his arms.

„Stop? But I haven't even started yet Cassie."

„And you don't have to start…"

„No? I don't have to start?"

Cas shook his head again, a small smile of pure anticipation already on his face.

He couldn't take this teasing anymore…

„Sorry angel, but you have done this way too often to me when I still was a human. Now it is time to turn the tables and let you taste your own medicine…"

And before Castiel could answer, fingertipps started to scribble over his now bare belly.

His body bucked under Dean, he threw his head back into the pillow, gritted his teeth, balled his hands into fists and squeezed his eyes shut and tried to hold it back, but he knew he couldn't do that and he knew that Dean knew how to break him.

„Oh yes Cassie. We will have sooooo much fun today and I will make sure you won't stop smiling for a very long time. Just like you did to me all those times. Coochie, coochie, coo~."

And when mean fingers massaged into his ribs the angel lost it and started to laugh loudly and freely. He pulled despertely on his captured arms, bucked like a wild horse, shook his head from side to side and laughed his little angel heart out when the demon above him attacked all of his worst spots, switching back and forth between kneading his sides, massaging his ribs, drilling his thumbs into the center of his armpits or wiggled his fingers all over his ticklish belly, paying special attention to his belly button, by giving it a little raspberry, a quick and teasingly lick here and there or sliding a finger inside, driving God's warrior absolutely insane with almost hysterical laughter. Here and there Cas managed to shout out a loud „CHRISTO" into the room, startling Dean so much that he stopped his unberable but yet so playful torture for a total of two seconds before his black eyes narrowed and his hands went for his thighs. And to make the „punishment" perfect, Dean bend his head down yet again and started his raspberry attack on hs quivering belly again until Cas had tears streaming down his bright red cheeks.

But not even this could have made Dean stop. No. He tickled his way up to his neck, attacking the soft skin with tiny rapberries or nibbling playfully on his ear before he pressed his lips against it and whispered something into it that made Castiel's blood freeze.

„Thanks to my new awesome demon powers I am not only able to overpower you anytime now. No. I am even able to see your pretty angel wings and I think we both knew how ticklish you are there, right~?"

It was only a small whimper that made it's way out of his mouth between a giggle fit when Dead had whispered those words into his ear, making sure his breath would tickle him in the process.

Before the real tickle torture started, Cas managed to open his eyes and to look at the demon who hovered above him. Not only Dean could see a part of his true form, Cas could see his „true form" as well: Two horns on his head, deadly claws on his fingers, which dug ever so gently into his sides, stroking up and down his ribs or wiggling swiftly over the soft skin of his belly, never hurting him. Pitch black eyes, razor sharp teeth that were twisted into an evil grin, a long tail that swung back and forth with excitement and two black, featherless wings which he had spread out.

That was the last thing Castiel could see before he was send into his own personal tickle hell the moment Dean's claws made contact with his soft, fluffy wings and he went absolutely berserk with hysterical laughter.

„Yes Cas. Laugh for me! I make sure you won't stop laughing anytime soon~,"

Dean laughed the moment the first light bulb exploded with the force of the angel's loud, hysterical and yet so mirthful screams and Cas was sure:

This would be a looooooong day…

**_The End_**


End file.
